What We Remember
by D'ToK
Summary: This story was carefully woven to create a new perspective in the game itself, plz R
1. Entity

What We Remember...  
  
Disclaimer - I didn't make anything from Final Fantasy 8... plz don't sue I'm juz a kid!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Epilogue-  
  
Squall wakes up in a barren wasteland, he looks around and sees the liquid sky, and decided to walk on. He walked for what seemed to be an eternaty, finding himself on a tiny island, and he turned around to see the tiny little land he was on. In his mind, he was going histarical, he doesn't know whats going on, he was forgetting his friends, he was forgetting Rinoa, he was forgetting himself. At the brink of his sanity, he saw his past... he only had one thought in mind, Rinoa... he saw many images of her, but they were being erased, and he saw variations of what could of happened, and thats when he was erased from existance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He found himself on the plain of flowers, he looked across the beautiful horizon, he realized that he's at the place Rinoa and he promised to meet when they were looking for each other. He stood up and looked in his hand, he was clasping something and let it go, a black feather escaped him and it flew into the sky and there dark clouds formed and lightning struck. Materialized out of the sky was a gunblade, but it was different from all the gunblades made before, it looked like the Lionheart, but the crystal blade was completely black, and the wings of the gunblade were jagged. He clasped it and placed it on his blue belts.  
  
"Squall," a familiar voice sounded, "what in the world brought you to this place?"  
  
Squall turned around to find Edea and Cid at the ruined house Squall was silent, he walked in their direction.  
  
"Come in," Cid insisted, Squall just walked into the house, "is something wrong? You look like you changed, you look more adjutated than usual."  
  
Squall glanced into the mirror, there he was, a fine young man, in pale eyes, black t-shirt, dark chrome chains, dark chrome greiver facing the right, white jacket with black fur/feathers extending out around the neck area, blue leather belt with dark chrome spoils, white leather pants, white leather boots with dark chrome chains, and a scar on his face, from his upper-left brow to his lower right cheek. The perfect image of Squall. He silently walked past the couple and exited.  
  
"Bye," Edea said, but no reply...  
  
Squall walked across the barren land, as usual, the creatures attacked him, but with a mere nick off the blade, the creatures simply collapse to the floor lifeless.  
  
(Current known info - Stat-Atk-J = 100 death)  
  
He continued on, it was getting dark, he continued to travel on with no sign of fatigue.  
  
(CKI - Stat-Def-J = 100 Sleep, Str-J = 100 Ultima)  
  
At last he came to a halt and stood there and looked into the stars, and there he stood, just looking into the stars.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Esthar  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir!" a personell ran across the Odine Lab hall.  
  
"Vhat?" there Odine stood at the end of the hall, "Can't you see that I'm talking to President Laguna here."  
  
"Now, now," Laguna faced the person, "What's going on? Something we should know about?"  
  
"Just reporting in, sir..."  
  
"Enough with the titles already, you can call me Laguna."  
  
"Yes, Laguna, anyway, the repairs are almost complete, the three month project was a success."  
  
"Thats great to hear."  
  
"There is also an unknown life-form at the Centra desert, life signs seems faint."  
  
"Well, go there and investigate, we want to find out if this thing is dangerous."  
  
"Yes, Laguna." He turned around and walked in the other direction.  
  
Laguna turned back to Odine, he closed his eyes and gave some serious thought and turned to the personell walking away, "On second thought, send some SeeDs to the location, it might be something that we can't handle."  
  
"Alright."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Balamb Garden  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oooowwwww!," Zell screamed out when he left the elevator to the 3rd floor where everyone met up, "Too many hot dogs, being staff rocks, but damn..."  
  
"Shut up," Zell looked up to the person that directed the note to him to find Seifer standing right next to Quistis (They've been going out for three months now), "Chicken wuss."  
  
"Oh quiet," Quistis instructed Seifer, "be nice."  
  
"Yes, instructor."  
  
The elevator door opened and Selfie rushed up to the group more cheerful than ever, she was so excited that all she could say when she came in was, "Yes, oh, yes! Whoo Hoo! w00t w00t!"  
  
Irvine followed up close behind, a wide smile shone across his face, and said, "Sorry about that everyone."  
  
"What happened?" Quistis said gently. Selfie walked up to her and whispered in her ears and her eyes widened and her mouth flew open as if she was ready to scream for joy, sort of like Selfie at this point, "Oh my Goodness! This is news! Listen everyone..."  
  
"Shhhhhh," Selfie giggled out, "Its a secret, don't tell anyone yet."  
  
"Alright," Quistis was at the brink of breaking it out, but then she held it in and acted accordingly.  
  
"Whats going on?" Zell pronounced.  
  
"We'll tell you afterwards." Selfie and Quistis said in unison. Then Quistis turned her head to face Seifer, tilted her head a little-bit and gave him a smile (Like the one Rinoa gave Squall during the dance scene).  
  
"W-what?" Seifer was getting nervous at the look she was giving him and backed away slightly from the unusual look she gave him.  
  
"Oh nothing," Quistis continued to look at him...  
  
"O-okay," it made him feel uneasy, "Lets just get onto the mission."  
  
"Alright," Quistis faced back to her original position, still carrying a smile on her face.  
  
The cockpit elevator came down, there Rinoa and Squall came down, without hesitation Squall started, "We have a small assignment, we'll be the assigned group. The client is Laguna Loire of Esthar, we are to investigate the unusual life-form at Centra's desert, if it proves to be a threat we are to assault it, understood?"  
  
"Yeah, Squall," Seifer said, "We hear ya loud and clear."  
  
"Oh, yes, Rinoa also has something to announce."  
  
For once, Rinoa was serious, almost as serious a Squall, "Well, as you all know, I am a sorceress and I have powerful magical attributes and abilities."  
  
"Yeah, and?" Seifer interrupted and was elbowed in the rib by Quistis (aka. shut up).  
  
"Recently, my magical attributes have weakened and my abilities have been fading. I thought it was just me, but Squall tried as well, as you all know, his magic abilities are not too high, but the abilities have weakened, I've also asked other council memebers, facaulty, managers, SeeDs, all to have the same result, the Magic of this world are weakening."  
  
"We can live off that."  
  
"Yes, but we just want you to be careul, we might discover the reason as to the cause of this phenomena."  
  
"Dismissed," Squall said aloud, "We will join the main group soon."  
  
Everyone hopped aboard the Ragnarok and headed to the Centra Desert. 


	2. Loss...

What We Remember... Chapter 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Epilogue-  
  
Rinoa walks across the barren plain, searching, yet not knowing what she's searching for, she continues on the instict, she'll know when she sees. At a point, she find Squall, collapsed, she called his name out, no reply, just a mindless figure, no life, nothing, she's lost him. She will search for him again, she doesn't know where or how, then she opened her eyes, there she was, in the plain of flowers where they promised to meet up, there, she finally knew, she found him...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the lone house, General Caraway sits all alone, in his office sipping on a cup of dark red wine, waiting. His thoughts go straight to Rinoa, his only memoire of his late wife, Julia. He sits, listening to the slow, rhythmic ticks of the old clock, then he gets up as he hears footsteps approaching, he walks to the middle of the room and placed his cup down, there a Galbadian Soldier appeared.  
  
"Sir," the Soldier started, "There's a man in ragged clothing claiming to be, or trying to be the president of Esthar."  
  
"Send him in..."  
  
"B-but, sir..."  
  
"Just do it..."  
  
"... Yes, sir."  
  
The soldier left, a short while later, he came back escorting a man in long hair with a blue jacket, white shirt, and jeans. His eyes still has it's faint sparkle even after all the years.  
  
"Sir, President Loire is here."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Yes, sir," the soldier leaves the room and closes the door behind him.  
  
"So, this is the famous soldier, my late wife, before we married you were the one she was calling out to."  
  
Laguna smiled gently, "Yes, I once loved her."  
  
"I see, have a seat," both gentleman sit down at the table, "I'll get right to the point, I need a small excavation team to examine the meteor crash area at Trabia."  
  
"I see, so what is the purpose of this?"  
  
General Caraway paused for a while, "I've been studying something that I found interesting, do you know that the magic in this world is deteriorating?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"Do you know whats causing it?"  
  
"Not really, I haven't looked into this much."  
  
"I'll tell you," He got up and walked to the window and stared out into the night sky, "It's actually an entity, but from what we can determine at this point, it no longer lives among us."  
  
"So it's dead."  
  
"Yes, be we need to conduct research on it, the area of effectiveness of magic seems to be accumilating at that point while decreasing in areas furthest from it."  
  
"I see... Lets go then."  
  
"Right..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Center of Impact Dome (Meteor Crash Site)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The area shimmers with golden light of feathers, there in the center was something covered by golden wings. The wings slowly open and Rinoa appeared, her bare body can feel the solf wind blowing past her, the wings covered her again. They opened up, dressed, she looked at her pink sweater and wrist cloths, pleased, then she tugged on her white outfit on the inside to loosen it slightly for more mobility.  
  
She walked into the snow covered plain, she continues to walk for unknown reasons, just going. Creatures were annihilated as they approached her with a harmful lust for blood. Trees seem to rejuvinate and flowers grow out of the snow as she pass, a new, more profound life has been found.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Centra Desert  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group has been split into two groups, Squall, Quistis, and Irvine on Group A, and Selfie, Zell, Seifer, and Rinoa on Group B.  
  
"Everyone," Squall announced, "Split up!"  
  
"Wh-Whats that?" Zell yelled as he looked in the sand.  
  
A giant Sand Wyrm Protruded into the sky, squealing in rage and sprang down. Group A was closer to the Wyrm and Group B was already backing up with their weakened magic. The floor began to rumble, the fight grew intense, they weren't going to win this, it was too late to escape.  
  
The Wyrm snapped it's massive tail at Zell, causing him to be knocked out, Selfie tried to approach him, but before she could, the Wyrm binded her. Irvine selflessly fired Rapid shots at it, not stopping, until it hit the Wyrm's mouth. The beast released the knocked out Selfie, and squealed violently as he flung his massive head at everyone, all of them were wiped out.  
  
Seifer struggled to get up as he saw the Wyrm approach Squall, he was going to die, he just knew it... He struggled to his feet with fail, if nothing was done in the next 3 seconds, Squall will no longer exist. He collapsed down with low hopes as the Wyrm's head begins to dive, its going to be over... A glowing black line appears in the middle of the desert air and light turned into darkness for a brief second, the Wyrm paused. Seifer looked carefully, it didn't pause, it was dead, the other half of his body has deteriorated into dust just as it's head begins to blow away into the wind. There stood a figure dressed in white, standing right next to the downed Squall, the image was uncanny.  
  
"Hey, you!" Seifer got to his feet and walked towards the figure.  
  
The figure turned his face to the side to reveal a shock, it was a face he couldn't mistake for anyone elses. The image flashed and dissappeared into the air as the floor started to rumble. The 3 fainted bodies started to move, dragged into a direction, there was a whirlsand where Squall, Irvine, and Quistis was, Squall was already dragged in along with Irvine, as Quistis' body was about to consumed, Seifer rushed to her and grasped her hand.  
  
"No! I won't lose you, don't leave me!" Her hand started to slip from his, "No, I won't lose you, don't leave me, I love you!" He couldn't hold on, she was dragged in and the whirlsand faded, leaving Seifer with only her cherished instructor ring.  
  
Seifer's mind was blank, he stood up with a shocked face, tears started to well up in his eyes, his hands started to shake, his teath gritted together. Then, he broke the silence, screaming into the barren desert at top of his lungs...  
  
"QQQQQUUUUUIIIIISSSSSTTTTTIIIIISSSSS!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: The story didn't end yet, sorry it was so boring for you guys, but please be patient, theres more to come. 


	3. Psyche Out

What We Remember...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I had no relation in making or publishing the game... plz don't sue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...," General Caraway looked across the crater and head down to the enter, "Something definitely happened here."  
  
"Hmm," Laguna followed Caraway, examining the area, seeing an unusual straight path of vegetation from the center, "this isn't my ideal place for a garden, but hey, it has to start somewhere." He smiled.  
  
"This is no time to joke, President Loire."  
  
"Oh, come on, don't be such a stiff."  
  
The general was quiet as they reached the center of the crater, he inspected the golden feathers on the floor. He lifted the feather and showed it to Laguna.  
  
"Wow, shiny..."  
  
The general's face started to turn red and almost looked like he's gonna steam, then he turned back to normal. "Please, concentrate on the project..."  
  
"Geez, alright."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What happened?" A voice echoed in the cave, "Where am I?"  
  
"Calm down, Irvine."  
  
"Ouch, can you be a bit more gentle with that potion Quistis? You don't have to shove it in my mouth."  
  
"Alright..." Quistis gently pours the Potion down Irvine's mouth as he lays on the sand covered surface.  
  
"Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Only we were swallowed."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Squall, you, and me..."  
  
"Squall? Where is he?"  
  
Quistis pointed to Squall direction, Irvine turns to see him rocking back and forth nervously. It was abnormal, it wasn't like Squall at all, in this situation, Squall would've just stood there and stare out into the darkness, not rocking back and forth holding his head. This wasn't like him, thats not how they remember him.  
  
"Squall?" Irvine spoke, no response, still rocking back and forth, "Yo, Squall!" Irvine got up, Quistis helped him up a bit, Irvine approached Squall and looked into his widened eyes. Squall's eyes became pale white, the pupil was as small as a grain of sand, dark bags started to form underneath his eyes, and he stared straight foward, never moving from it's position. "Squall, snap out of it man!"  
  
"I tried that minutes ago," Quistis said to Irvine, "its no use, I don't know whats wrong with him, no one has ever gone through this, even the person that carries 100 GFs at once doesn't go through this..."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know, I tried stopping him from rocking back and forth, but his force forced me to rock along with him as I held him... this isn't normal."  
  
"Well," Irvine got up and dusted his hat and coat, "I guess we'll have to drag him out..."  
  
"What?" Quistis rose up abruptly, "you're kidding right? We don't even know where to go!"  
  
"Wait, listen," they hear a small but heavy gust of wind, "head north."  
  
"How do you know what's there?"  
  
"Well, I clean my shotgun alot, and I listen through the barrel to see if everything is alright, and you hear that sound, that means its a clear exit, unless you hear s clanking sound, it means..."  
  
"Alright, alright! Stop that... lets just go..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ummm, Seifer?" Selfie stood there half bruised and stare at Seifer pounding and slashing at the sand with his gunblade, "Seifer! Please stop! You won't get her back this way!"  
  
"NO!" Seifer was still slashing at the sand, "I won't have this, you know as well, Irvine and Squall are in there too!"  
  
"What're talking about? Squall is right here."  
  
Seifer turned around and was shocked, there was the image again... The white Squall with the evil look, "I'm still not going to leave Quistis behind... I won't have it!"  
  
"Please, Seifer..." Selfie's eyes started to bead with tears, "please... I lost my fiance, too."  
  
Seifer stopped, his eyes widened and turned his head around to face Selfie, "Fiance?"  
  
Selfie was about to burst into tears, before she did, she ran towards the Ragnarok, sobbing... Squall followed.  
  
"No... He's your..." Seifer chased after her...  
  
Zell sat there, got up, stretched out, and gave a big yawn, "Come on, Rinoa." Zell started to walk off, then he turned his head back to face Rinoa, "Rinoa? Why're you still sitting there? We got to go!"  
  
Rinoa continued to sit there, eyes half closed, completely blank expression on her face, she didn't move...  
  
"Oh no... you're not dead are you?" He ran and crouched down behind her and placed his hand on her back, "Good, at least you still have a pulse." Then he tried lifting her by the shoulders, "man! You're stiffer than a statue, but weigh half as much." Rinoa was still in the same sitting position... "Oh no... you're not petrified are you? I don't have a soft needle with me... oh man... Squall'll kill me if I leave you here and tan all day." Zell stood up... I guess that leaves me with no choice, he made sure nobody was looking... He gave out a frown and sighed.  
  
There it was, Rinoa was sitting on Zell's back as he was crawling through the desert towards the Ragnarok, he stares up to the sky and says, "Oh why me..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : Sorry, my computer busted 3 weeks ago and I just got it back recently, sorry I left you guys hanging... but please read and review! 


End file.
